Baccano! Manga Chapter 009
The title of Chapter 009 is "Szilard." Official Blurb Master Szilard reflects on the path that led him to immortality and charts a course forward to secure the secrets of the finished product! Characters in order of Appearance * Szilard Quates * Ennis * Barnes * Maiza Avaro * Victor Talbot (memory) * Firo Prochainezo * Dallas Genoard, James, Scott, and their fourth companion Synopsis The chapter opens with a few thoughts on alchemists, and how they were both envied and obstructed by those around them. In 1711, Szilard Quates stands on the deck of the Advena Avis and muses over his fellow alchemists' fantastical plan to pursue immortality aboard the ship. Though skeptical, Szilard wants to see this so-called immortality elixir should it really exist. One hundred and nineteen years later in 1930, Szilard's elderly sponsors are anguished to learn that a fire has destroyed Szilard's newly completed elixir. Szilard is demonstrably more calm in comparison, since as long as he has the necessary information he can just make the elixir again, no matter how many years it might take. Szilard looks down at Barnes, whom Ennis had brought to the meeting room and laid upon the couch. He asks her why she did not kill Barnes, and she explains that she thought they could find out what happened at the storehouse through Barnes first. Szilard brusquely observes that Ennis has no qualms about killing strangers, but when it is some she knows even slightly - such as Barnes - she balks. Szilard proceeds to devour Barnes, gaining his knowledge and memories. watches in horror as Szilard is decapitated. ]] Back in 1711, Szilard and the other alchemists stand in front of Maiza Avaro's summoning circle on the Advena Avis, and are addressed by a 'demon'. The 'demon' decides to give only Maiza the knowledge required to make the immortality elixir, and then materializes a bottle of the elixir in front of the alchemists. Szilard pours some of the elixir in a mug and drinks it, dubious, and the demon decapitates him as an example. When Szilard regenerates, he and all the alchemists are dumbstruck. The 'demon' fills the silence by laying out the rules that immortals must abide by, and explains their power to devour other immortals. Szilard realizes that if humans are able to brew the elixir, then he could potentially apply the elixir to his homunculi research and achieve huge advancements in his work. The next day, Maiza announces to the assembled new immortals that he has decided to seal away the knowledge of the elixir forever. Beyond furious, Szilard sneaks into Maiza's and Gretto Avaro's room that night and mistakenly devours Gretto in his sleep, believing him to be Maiza. In 1930, Szilard reviews Barnes' memories and exalts Barnes' loyalty to him even in his last moments. He encourages his elderly sponsors to follow Barnes' example. Nearby, Ennis looks at her hand and wonders where devoured immortals go when they die, since they leave no body behind. She wonders if she will leave a corpse behind if she dies, and if she will able to go to heaven or hell like humans do. Szilard informs the group that Barnes apparently managed to save two bottles from the conflagration, but that they were stolen from him. To Ennis, he says that a man seems to be looking for her. He shares Barnes' memories with her through his left hand, including that of Dallas Genoard's crew stealing the crate and that of Firo Prochainezo, the man looking for her. Ennis leaves to search for the quartet on Szilard's orders. Szilard watches Ennis leave, thinking that he might have given her too much unnecessary information. He is not worried, since all he has to do is kill her should she become an obstacle, and thinks back on the news that "that man" was recently sighted in Manhattan. Though he has devoured several other immortals from the ship over the years, none of those immortals' memories contained any hints at what happened to him. That Maiza Avaro still lives on knowing how to both summon the 'demon' and make the elixir while Szilard knows neither of those things is infuriating. Elsewhere in the city, Maiza and Firo arrive at The Alveare, each carrying a sack of purchases. Firo admits that he is growing increasingly nervous over the upcoming night's events, and Maiza affirms that if Firo fails the ritual then his promotion to an executive will have to be put on hold. Firo insists that he will ensure that the day will be a special one. Over on Gandor turf, Dallas' friends asks him where they are headed next now that they have Barnes' crate. Dallas answers that they will go team up with the "loser" Gandor brothers and beat Firo to a pulp. Trivia * In The Rolling Bootlegs, Barnes' last thoughts as he is being devoured are of his mother and her abuser. Though they are not written out in the manga, one of the drawn fragmented memories is that of a bruised woman and a man stepping on a body - possibly Barnes' mother and her abusive partner. The body's identity is unknown. Unanswered Questions * How will Ennis find Dallas' group? * What became of Isaac and Miria? Category:Manga Chapters